poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Megaforce
'' Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Megaforce ''is an upcoming crossover TV Series to be made by TMNTHedgehog5. Synopsis Plot Both Yen Sid and Xehanort revealed that when the World was whole and full of light people desired the power of Kingdom Hearts, many creating the first in order to obtain the means to control Kingdom Hearts: the χ-blade However, many sides clashed over who would get the χ-blade, causing a massive war that consumed everything in darkness as the ancient weapon was shattered into twenty peices, seven of pure light and thirteen of pure darkness, and the "true" Kingdom Hearts disappeared into the darkness. The Keyblade War is a legendary conflict that occured long before the events of the Kingdom Hearts series, yet is a major driving force behind Xehanort's actions, When the evil Warstar aliens attack Earth, the supernatural guardian Gosei, assigned to protect the Earth by Zordon and his faithful robot assistant Tensou recruit five teenagers with attitude to combat the invading forces. Equipped with powers that grant them mastery over martial arts and other forms of combat, the teenagers transform into the latest champions of good: The Power Rangers Megaforce. In the second Super Megaforce Season, when an alien armada plans to invade the Earth, Gosei gives the Megaforce Rangers new Morphers and special keys to allow them to become the Super Megaforce Rangers and also imbues them with the power to transform into any past Power Rangers List Of Episodes #Mega Mission #He Blasted Me with Science #Going Viral #Stranger Ranger #United We Stand #Harmony and Dizchord #Who's Crying Now? #Robo Knight #Prince Takes Knight #Man and Machine #Ultra Power #Last Laugh #Dream Snatcher #Gosei Ultimate #The Human Factor #Rico the Robot #Staying on Track #The Human Condition #The Messenger #End Game Holiday Special's #Raising Spirits #The Robo Knight Before Christmas Heroes *Emerl (Fusion, Chaos Emerl & Darkshine) *Gmerl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Mario *Kirby & Meta-Knight *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Coco *Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy & Spike *Applebloom, Sweeite Belle & Scootaloo *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy *Jenny *Skipper, Kowalski, Private & Rico *Finn & Jake *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Rigby & Mordecai *Gumball & Darwin *Sam & Max *Ryuko Matoi *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello & Michelanglo *Alvin, Simon Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon & Renamon *Sora, Riku, Xion, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, King Mickey, Donald & Goofy *Huey, Dewie & Louie *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott *Ralph, Felix & Vanellope *Darkrai & Meloetta Guest Starring *Sunset Shimmer *Crash & Aku Aku *Tigerman, Kiva, Zoe & Kopa *Chris, Danny, Beth & Wallow *Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy & Peppy *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence & Babs Seed *Sonic, Tails Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge Omega, Amy, Cream, Espio, Charmy Vector, Silver & Blaze. *Thomas, Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, The Logging Locos & The Steam Team (Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby and Emily) Power Rangers *Troy *Jake *Noah *Emma *Gia *Robo Knight Allies *Gosei *Tensou *Historic Rangers Civilians *Ernie *Mr. Burley *Jordan *Roy *Barry *Howie Villains *Master Xehanort *Vanitas *Dr. Eggman *Mephiles *Nazo *The Deadly Six (Zavok, Zazz, Zeena, Master Zik, Zomom & Zor) *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Princess Twivine Sparkle *King Sombra *Plankton *Dr. Blowhole *Ice King *Admiral Malkor *Metal Alice *Creepox *Vrak *Bigs *Bluefur Trivia *The Legendary Keyblade War will bring chaos & destruction In Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *At the end of this series, Princess Twivine Sparkle will lose the memories she gained with Master Xehanort. * Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:TV series Category:Crossover TV Series